Battle of Music
by patpat325
Summary: Tons of people go for the singer or dancer spot but what will happen when two childhood friends cross paths in this career. Will they remember the promises they made when kids? Ok I suck at summaries basically A music fic that will base on KPOP industry, ChiChi x Goku and will have Bulma x Vegeta in later chapters, be warned it starts with ChiChi x Goku. M rated for future chaps c:
1. War of Hormone

YO! So After like ten thousand years I have woken up from my deep slumber and I decided to step up my game with this fic. The first three chapters are gonna be re-uploaded and refurbished through spell checker and my brain because I realized how crap the original story was.

For new readers: Hello! Welcome to my first DBZ fic it is going to be a modern KPOP AU where all our fav DBZ characters are stunning kpop idols~ Isn't that just lovely. They will be based on already existent kpop idols because I'm a kpop trash and so are you! Lovely reader ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

I hope you like this fic! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"And so I'm going to be a novelist."

The class clapped as a young raven haired girl of about 6 years of age finished her life goals presentation. She hurried back to her seat right next to her best friend, Goku.

"That was great ChiChi, I admire you in a way." Goku said looking at her bright smile.

"Why is that Goku?" she asked in a giddy tone, hoping for her friend to shower her down with compliments about her smart ambitions.

"Well who could sit and write for hours or days? It must be really boring, better spend the time eating or training!" Goku laughed as ChiChi's smile slowly morphed into an irritated frown.

"Well! you watch! I'm gonna be known across the whole world!"

"You bet." Goku smiled at his pouting friend "Send me an autograph one day will ya?"

"Only if you actually read my book."

"Ohh that's not fair!"

They both shared a laugh before the bell rang and the class was dismissed for their summer break. ChiChi and Goku both lived on the outskirts of West City, which was very wealthy due to its popularity and the Capsule Corporation company that was based in the center. This summer wasn't a very pleasant summer for ChiChi as she was going to move houses due to her father starting his own new business. Unfortunately for her, where they're going is a bit too far for her to travel back and forth to school every day so there was no other way but to move schools too, and the thought scared her beyond belief.

"Make sure you come back and visit." Goku said cheerfully pushing himself back on his swing.

"Yeah...I'm sorry goku, I don't want to leave you behind." She said, sat still on a swing next to his.

"Hey, why are you apologizing? it's not your fault, and as I said, we'll just keep visiting each other."

"Yes but...it's not the same, we won't get to go to school together anymore and-"

"Listen ChiChi I'll be fine, I'm not a little kid anymore, I know it's me you're worried about." Goku said jumping off his swing to stand in front of her. "And you need to think of what you want to do too, that...nol..voal..."

"Novelist."

"That's it! you gotta make it through to become one so I can read your book." He winked and shot her one of those goofy smiles that she found adorable. He was right, she has to think about what she wants and the school that she's going to attend is one of the best for literature and language studies.

I guess what's holding me down so much is that...

"I'm gonna miss you Goku." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's fine!" he immediately shot up "One day when we're old enough we can live together in one house like we do with our families and we'll have lots of fun!" he said excitedly "We can cook together and spar together."

ChiChi watched him coming up with a list of things they could do together when they grow up and one thing came to her mind that he hasn't said yet.

"We could get married." she said barely above a whisper. Goku's face beamed with excitement, he didn't fully understand the meaning of marriage but decided that if it involved having ChiChi around he could do it.

"Yeah! We can do anything you want Chi." He smiled at her as she smiled back. It was a sad smile because Goku was known for his silly mind, so the reality of getting married was very unlikely.

"ChiChi! it's time to go!" A large tall man shouted across the park and ChiChi inhaled a deep breath in.

"See you some time in the future Goku."

"Sure! Take care ChiChi." He waved at her as she hopped into the car.

It was the last time they saw each other for a very long time. Goku was busy with his new training programs and trying to desperately graduate school even if only on a passing grade. ChiChi was similar, the new Advanced Literature classes were very demanding and she spent most of her free time writing little story drabbles or fan fiction to polish her writing skills. Time has passed and the two got so absorbed into their daily lives that the little promise of living together went long forgotten.

That is until the day they accidentally met again in a very, very unexpected way.

~ 12 years later

"Dad I told you it was the right turn on that junction."

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to turn around."

"No, honestly I don't have time for this I'm just gonna get out here and run. Parking the car will take too long and I'm almost late."

"Ok Sweetheart, remember what your tutor told you, deep breaths and stay focused on your goal, Don't look at the other competitors, focus on what you are capable of and bring it out-"

The big man stopped his motivational speech as his 18-year-old daughter was already out of the car and running towards her future.

"Good luck, my baby girl." He sighed and started to maneuver out of the alleyway.

ChiChi was running down the street gripping onto her paperwork as if that would save her ass from being late.

Oh man, If I'm late for this then I swear I will-oof

"Hey watch where you're going!" She suddenly yelled as she bumped into a rather tall person's chest. The slight pain in her nose from the impact went unnoticed as she began running again.

"Oh sorry are you alright?" the guy with a hood and sunglasses asked, but she was already off to her destination.

Deja vu

The guy stood frozen in his spot, one might think he started to plant his roots into the pavement from the concentration vibes that were coming off him.

"Hey...Hello? Earth to Goku!" A shorter man waved a hand in front of Goku's face who was still staring at the direction in which the angry girl ran off in.

"Hm? Sorry, Krillin I thought I saw someone."

"It's cool Goku you can tell me if you see a hot gal, I'd appreciate it too you know." Krillin smirked nudging his best friend. Goku started babbling some incoherent stuff before they hit the side roads to prevent anyone seeing them, attention was the last thing they wanted.

ChiChi stopped in her tracks after seeing the gigantic crowd that was forming in front of the large complex building that seemed to be her destination. Big Letters saying 'Bensho Entertainment' were attached to the building wall above the main entrance. It was the hardest entertainment company to get into and ChiChi was fortunate enough to be chatty enough at the age of 12 to make a good impression on the judges. The company is good in the fact that it has several training camps so ChiChi attended the one nearest to her hometown along with other girls and boys from her school and neighborhood.

She particularly made a bond with a blonde girl that was a year older than her, they worked together most of the time. By the end of their trainee days, which lasted six years, their camps manager gave them an opportunity to record a practice dance music video that wasn't a debut video, however, it served as preparation for the real thing if they were going to be placed in a girl group. At first, she treated the trainee life as stress relief from her studies, but after about 2 years of consistently attending the training sessions, her trainee life became something more to her than she first intended it to be.

Today she was meant to meet her new manager and switch to the main training camp after signing her contract for the next 5 years of idol slavery. She had grown so fond of singing and playing piano that she decided to try and make a career out of it. If it comes to worst she'll have to go to university and become an English teacher, because as she found out in high school, becoming a novelist isn't all that easy-peasy.

"Show me your appointment details." One of the guards at the front door spoke up. ChiChi didn't even realize when she moved forward and quickly handed the paperwork to the man. After a quick glance, he opened the main doors so she can come through to the reception area. At least she didn't have to queue up like the rest of the idol wannabe's. She was already a VIP trainee.

"Hey Chi, what took you so long?" Asked a tall blonde girl with pale blue eyes.

"Hey eighteen, my dad messed up again, am I late?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Miss Lazuli?" A short old man interrupted a few steps away. He had a turtle shell on his back and sunglasses. God knows why the shell was there.

"Please call me eighteen sir." She bowed respectively, ChiChi mimicked her friend's action, just because this man was a lot older than her.

"Ahh yes yes I recall someone telling me that, I think it might have been your brother." The man laughed "Quite a story that was, eighteen minutes of not breathing right after birth is quite the time, but please call me Master Roshi, and you must be..."

"ChiChi sir, I'm not exactly sure of where to go from here." She said calmly, a complete opposite of what her dis-shelved hair and unsteady breathing was showing.

"Aha, you truly are an exquisite lady." The man giggled and blushed coming up to the young girl, checking her figure out.

ChiChi crossed her arms trying hard to control her temper.

"Follow me, girls." Roshi cleared his throat before ascending upstairs into a medium sized dance studio. By the mirrors were four other girls going by names of Bulma, Tights, Launch, and Mai. the girls greeted each other and decided to have a few minutes of icebreakers and get-to-know-each-other games.

Thirty minutes later all six of them were talking like they knew each other for years. ChiChi was able to relax and let go of her anxiety, maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad. The short elder walked into the room along with a mystery woman and two men.

A namekian? That's strange...

"Alright, girlies these are the main managers responsible for the company's most successful bands up to date." Roshi spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Cynthia and I will be overseeing your training for the next 6 months before your scheduled debut. If by all means, you are not going to meet our expectations within this time, you will be given an extra year. At that point, if you still don't hit the criteria, I'm afraid we're going to have to say our farewells." The short woman with a hazel afro piped in. Roshi just nodded deep in thought as all six girls' mouths dropped open. Nobody ever said they were going to debut.

"But of course you have been selected and hand-picked from three hundred other girls to be in these arrangements. Our number one goal is to hit the number one spot on the debut stage." Roshi said cheerfully. ChiChi felt her blood drain from her face as the heavy burdens started to be placed on their shoulders.

"I have very little to do with you as I'm the male competition manager but of course, if in doubt, ask me anything you must. The names Nappa." Said a large muscly man in a suit. The girls bowed respectively and answered all questions being asked by Cynthia and Roshi. ChiChi took a moment to think of several reasons why this green guy, clearly not from earth, was leaning against the wall listening in to everything that was being said. She looked away when their eyes locked for a second.

"Your training will start tomorrow and the contract you signed will mean nothing if I decide that you're not good enough. I could decide that on the first day of schedules or the day before debut, your willpower and the desire to become idols is the key part here. Don't get me wrong, you are here to fulfill your dreams of becoming whatever you desired, but we, on the other hand, are here to make business." Roshi said in a more serious tone. "This one over here." He motioned towards The green guy "Is going to oversee your dance training for the next six months and Cynthia will oversee your etiquette classes and schedules, in other words, she is your assigned manager, if you have any concerns, she should be the first one you console with." Roshi added, scanning the pale faces of shocked and overwhelmed females. "I bid you good luck and ask that you don't fail us." The elder said turning away to make his exit together with Nappa.

"We have been discussing your group name and from this day on you shall be known as 'Nymph' The logo and colour scheme for the title will be all decided in a few months time when it's close to your stage performance, but for any necessary interviews or radio talks you are to introduce yourselves as that." Cynthia said cheerfully at her announcement. the members looked at each other in confusion as to why they've been given such a simplistic name, they could have been called something more powerful or exciting, but Nymph?

"You are to move into your dormitory today and start your debut training tomorrow." Cynthia said her last words before she left the room.

"Um...does that mean we are free to use the dance studios at any time we want?" A tall cute girl with navy hair asked the remaining member of the committee.

"Yes as well as the music studio." The namekian simply replied.

"Excuse us but what should we call you?"

"Picollo...I've got a demo of your song being sung by some other trainee so I've already started to put a routine together for you. I guess my advice to you would get some rest...by the way, there's a music video being recorded in the old town square today, you may wanna go see my standards of dance." He said with a smirk and left the room leaving six speechless girls behind.

"Alrighty! I guess there's not much for us to do today then." Bulma said cheerfully and the new members of Nymph decided to make a priority list of: the band, 2: moving their things into the flat and 3: getting food.

"Alright, boys! I want to get this right in the first take!" A short snappy producer yelled across the road. He was wearing a fedora, sunglasses and a suit which made him look more like a gangster than a producer, next to him was Nappa with a bunch of paperwork in his hands. At the other end were standing seven muscular yet handsome men in punk-like clothing, well, they all had different outfit but nonetheless, all looked like the stereotypical bad boy gang you see in teenage magazines.

Just as the six of our girls arrived and were sent to spectate from a balcony on one of the old buildings surrounding the setting, the mystery boy band was about to start filming their first part of the dance. ChiChi was excited to see a real MV setting. She glanced over all of the members and she decided along with the rest of her group that they are pretty damn hot. Lucky them to be in the same company.

One guy in particular, in a red and black striped sweater who was smiling brightly at his companions caught ChiChi's attention.

It can't be...

"That one." eighteen pointed to the guy with sleek black hair "Is my twin brother."

"Oh my gosh that's great! It means we can meet them without awkward fangirly vibes." Tights exclaimed excitedly and they all shared a laugh.

"The one with pointy hair is a right bitch though, a real bad boy if you ask me." Mai said with a smirk.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked curiously.

"He went to high school with me, God knows where he came from, but he had a tail back then."

Bulma was staring at the man with a black leather jacket and leather pants along with black combat boots, he wasn't as chatty as the other members, then again maybe he's trying to focus on the task at hand, but either way...there was something different about him. The man looked up to meet bright blue eyes for a second before walking off the setting for a moment.

Was he smirking?

"He's right guys, we have to get this on the first try, otherwise our lunch is gonna be postponed again." Goku said, mentally preparing for what's about to happen.

"You and your stomach brain Goku I bet you will mess up first." Picollo piped in just before he ran to the side out of the camera view "If you want food then shut up and do this right!" He yelled from the sidelines, the girls giggled quietly above picollo.

"Alright, boys! With energy!" Nappa yelled to the gang and they all took deep breaths, getting into positions. The music started playing just as Picollo threw a basketball straight into the net.

The camera turned to a tall man with a ponytail that started rapping.

Raditz - Main Rapper.

Two more guys jumped into the view.

Krillen: Lead Dancer, Rapper.

Goku: Main vocal, dancer also the youngest member known as Maknae

Two more followed.

Tien: Vocal, dancer

Yamcha: Lead Vocal, main dancer.

And finally, the last two made their way into the spotlight.

Jay: Vocal, face of the group

Vegeta: Lead Rapper, Leader.

They start acting and lip syncing which is flawless. All of the side alleys were fenced off and you could see fangirls behind the metal restrictions. Their movements were synchronized, perfection, as if they were mechanically coordinated robots.

"They've got high body awareness alright, honestly I don't think I could dance like that and keep smiling to the camera let alone sing along with it!" Launch whined watching the gang with wide eyes. ChiChi was too focused on panicking about seeing Goku though. He looked so different now. Of all the places they could meet, it has to be the entertainment company in which they're both gonna be top notch celebrities...by estimation at least.

ChiChi couldn't watch her childhood best friend and crush swoon over a girl in the MV making so she decided to take her leave, she saw the dance level, she saw the strictness of the recording procedures and now she wanted to get that image out of her mind. She stormed off out of the building and straight out onto the street.

Right. I'm gonna get my shit, then gonna go and buy lots of food.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bulma ran after her with worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing...I guess the stress is getting to me."

"Don't worry, I know they're good, but they're not our official competition-"

"I know, I'm just.."ChiChi raised her voice but quickly controlled herself and sighed. "I'm gonna get food." She said smiling at Bluma.

"Girl. No kind of shopping is fun on your own! I'll come with you." Bulma said cheerfully which made ChiChi melt a bit towards the girl, she surely had a lot of confidence, Leader's confidence if anything.

"Thanks." They both walked away towards the shops and spent a good hour chatting about their life so far. ChiChi also explained to her the reason behind leaving the setting in such an abrupt manner, Bulma was shocked at first but quickly accepted the information and promised to help ChiChi through setting things right with Goku. Not that anything was wrong, except the awkwardness between them if they were to talk again.

Later on, they were given a key to their new flat in which they had three rooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a reasonably big living room. ChiChi ended up sharing a room with Bulma, eighteen shared with Tights, and Launch shared with Mai. After dinner, they decided to go back to the training center and get their cell phones which were taken for installation of a control system to prevent the members from entering any social media. This was a typical routine for any entertainment company, better to be safe than sorry as Roshi said, they don't want any scandals because of a post or a picture so until a group has debuted, they're not allowed get access to anything, but text messages and calls. When they entered the training center they saw something...exciting.

"Hey, Jay good work out there today." Eighteen cheered at her brother who was currently messing around with Krillin and Yamcha.

"Juu what the fuck you watched us? Don't tell me you'll run away now." He laughed, clearly in a good mood.

"Well..." She glanced at ChiChi who seemed to be in shock "Some of us might, anyway we have to go..." She was now worried for her friend who was having a staring contest with a guy leaning against the tall reception desk with wild spiky hair.

"Let's go Chi." Bulma nudged the raven haired girl out of the shock state and ChiChi pulled herself together at once and walked past Goku to the end of the reception desk asking for Nymph's cell phones and flat keys. The lovely receptionist acted quickly and ChiChi was out of the hall without looking back at Goku even once.

The other girls excused themselves politely and followed their raging member.

"O...Kay" Krillin said and all of the present band members slowly looked at Goku who was speechless.

"You really have some sneaky shit going on under your belt when it comes to women." Krillen grumbled under his breath.

"You're joking, we've not had any private contact with girls for the past 2 years." Tien smirked at Krillin's statement. "I would know, I goddamn live with you all."

"Exactly..." Krillen gasped "Don't tell me you hooked up with a fangirl and now she ended up as a trainee?" He suddenly exclaimed which made their leader look up from his phone expecting a quick answer.

"Krillen, she'd be anything but a fangirl ...I know the rules, I signed them myself." Goku said looking down "I'm hungry can we go?" He looked at Vegeta who silently growled and scrambled up to his feet.

"That's a yes." Goku cheered thinking about the feast they're gonna have as a reward for today's hard work.


	2. Good Bye Rain

Re-uploaded chapter 2!

Song: Good bye rain

Artist: Jeon Minju, Yuna Kim (The Ark)

* * *

A week has passed and the new girl group of 'Bensho Entertainment' has been working their rears off. Today it was their day off from their practice heavy schedule so they decided to take things a little easier, they deserved to.

"So do any of you actually wanna practice today?" Bulma asked sitting down onto their rather big comfortable sofa. Truly, she could sit on it all day...and the next day...and the day after that, with a cute boy to cuddle her and tell her how much he loves her. She sighed thinking about the impossible, 22 and single what is life.

"Sure I could for a bit but ChiChi isn't up yet right?" Eighteen raised her eyebrow at the blue haired girl.

"Oh yeah, that will take one second." Bulma got up and sneaked closer to her room in which her sleepy roomie was in. "So is everyone game for the idea? I spoke to Goku last night after practice and-" She said rather loudly and suddenly was pushed out of the way by an opening door.

"Good morning Chi." Eighteen smiled trying not to laugh.

"I'm up..is this what you wanted?" She asked sarcastically. Her raven hair was covering her pale face making her look like Samara Morgan.

"He told me locations of good food places that are pretty damn good and private enough to avoid paparazzi, not like we'd have any yet." Bulma finished her sentence, giggling at the scarecrow next to her.

"Fantastic." ChiChi grumbled trying to wake up and tame her wild mane. "Are we talking about breakfast or?"

"Dinner."

"Holy shit! did I really sleep that long?!" She panicked.

"No dear we're planning for later, it's still morning." Launch said sincerely. ChiChi nodded and went straight to the bathroom.

"I take it she's game for working?" Mai raised an eyebrow and eighteen waved a dismissive hand "She'll moan about it, but will come along and work hard."

"I think Cynthia wants to talk to me about leadership." Bulma got up out of her comfy zone and looked at the bathroom door "How to 'motivate the members'." She scoffed.

"Oh yeah, Jay told me Vegeta was pretty stressed out because of the position during debut so try and keep your head on your shoulders." Eighteen warned the blue haired bundle of sheer confidence. "I guess they are real idiots though so I can understand his rage."

"I'll be fine, he's a hot head, I'm a natural."

After about thirty minutes of ChiChi pulling herself together, and eighteen explaining to Launch why the boys are 'idiots' by showing her the goofy videos from the Camp of Chaos youtube page, they moved out of their living quarters. Mai and Launch decided to go shopping for food and see the town while Tights decided to go visit her parents at the Capsule Corporation center. Yep, she was the eldest daughter of CC but of course, it had nothing to do with her acceptance to the Bensho Company. You only get in by having talent. Eighteen managed to drag ChiChi for a little practice, Inside was busy as usual, ChiChi learned to ignore the hassle of random trainees recording videos of each other messing around or doing vlogs. She went straight to the reception desk and found the little registration machine to check herself in with her trainee identity card.

A little message flashed up 'Welcome ChiChi have a good day.' and the same went for eighteen just that hers said her birth name, which she really didn't like but hey, it's just a name so who cares, she could make a nickname for their debut.

"Nothing really is booked for the morning so I guess we're free to go wherever." ChiChi said flipping the booking folder.

"Except for my heart." a smooth male voice intruded on the pair.

"What?" ChiChi turned, with a blank expression.

"That's only booked for you, my lady." He bowed slightly in front of ChiChi. He must have been practicing seeing his get up, sweat pants, trainers, and a hoodie, as well as the traces of sweat on his forehead and fringe.

"Trot on Yamcha." Eighteen said walking straight past the man and pulling his hood on over his eyes.

"Aww come on we can talk abo-'" He was cut off by Goku pulling the strings dangling off from his hood evidently shutting him up.

Both girls laughed, ChiChi more out of surprise. How did she not notice Goku was there? Goku shot her a bright smile and she felt something pull at her heart strings, maybe she's been overreacting by trying so desperately to avoid him. He surely doesn't seem hostile towards her.

Get real Chi it's impossible to avoid him here.

She watched Goku walk away and smiled back at him even though he didn't see it.

let it go

"Unacceptable behavior there fab face." Yamcha whined pulling his hoodie off and quickly jogged up to the tall raven who was heading for the stairs.

"Ohh no, no, no I'm not gonna do this. You're not making me do this!" Yamcha protested turning to get the lift.

"What about that 'staircase walk' workout?" Goku mocked his friend.

"You must be mad just before 3 straight hours of pure torture." Yamcha laughed.

"Race ya to the top then." Both set off in different directions. one for the lift and one for the stairs. It was a pretty amusing sight, even the secretary lady had a giggle.

"ChiChi let's go." Eighteen said getting no response. "Hello? Earth to Chi-"

"No I'm currently on 'sleep-deprived' planet, the earth can fuck off." She said sarcastically and turned to her friend who patted the raven on the head.

They made their way up to the fourth floor which had two large dance studios across from each other, they're usually used to record dance practice videos but since there was nothing going on today, they were allowed to use it for general practice. Most if not all studios were sound proof so they could make as much noise as they wanted and nobody would notice.

"So are we doing what Piccolo taught us or do u wanna sing?" eighteen asked.

"We can do both."

"Ultimate Destruction, okay, I see ya." Eighteen sighed.

"It's a thing we'll have to do on stage."

"So...you wanna do our old stuff?"

"Sure, it'll be something different from what we've been doing for the past week."

The two girls were completely oblivious to the gathering next door. Goku and Yamcha just got back to their practice five minutes before the girls reached the same floor.

"Are they working?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep, we can do the final run with vocalizations," Goku said handing everyone a thin wire headband with a microphone on the side.

"Singing. Say singing. You make it sound like we're about to enter the mating season." Tien stressed as he fixed his mic, ignoring the way Goku laughed.

"Say Goku...just out of curiosity where did you meet that girl?" Yamcha asked innocently fixing his mic near his mouth.

"We went to school as kids." He simply replied, "Then she moved." He stopped deep in thought, He knows it's partly his fault for losing contact with her, but so many things have happened in his life like the loss of his only family member being his grandpa that he just couldn't cope at one point. Master Roshi kinda took him under his wing and trained him in breakdance as well as martial arts, but it's easier to make a career out of dancing than fighting so Goku went for the option that will get him money for survival purposes. He learned to like it.

Then when it came to teenage years he just gave up in trying to contact ChiChi, thinking she must have had a bunch of new friends and possibly a boyfriend, he never expected her to end up in the same place as him, possibly for the next 10 year of their life.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Raditz all stared at Goku's serious facial expression, their mouths slowly made an o shape.

"You should help her out. She's probably scared to be away from home and they're under so much pressure, we of all people know what it's like training under Piccolo." Krillen said cheerfully and Goku just nodded absently.

A slap to Goku's back brought him out of his inner turmoil by Vegeta who was ready to go. Although they had mics practically attached to their faces, they still need to learn to work with a hand mic to the choreo so they ended up holding their water bottles as handheld microphone substitutes.

Three hours later The boys finished with a perfect result, they were ready to go up onto the comeback stage and hopefully go for the win. Vegeta was the first to leave the room and as he turned the corner, a flash of blue bumped into him. sweet blue eyes looked up and Bulma immediately apologized for the incident, his muscles tensed as if on instinct to catch her and for the first time, Bulma noticed how hot Vegeta looked straight after sweat draining dance practice.

"They're in there." He pointed to the opposite door.

"Oh," she said confused, but accepted the guidance and stepped towards the door.

Vegeta and Raditz started to walk off towards the lift, Krillin and Tien were just about to follow when a burst of music and a female voice rang through the corridor. Krillin stopped immediately listening to the smooth rap.

Seeing you leave without hesitation

Makes you look so cold and you're growing farther away

Why did we have to end this way?

I keep thinking what if?

Stop right there, you're mine

Bulma stood in the doorway and watched her two minors slay a song...their own song. She took a silent step forward trying to keep herself concealed seeing as they were doing it towards the wall rather than the mirrors.

This calls for a fan youtube page Bulma thought excitedly, thanks to this she can come out with her own stuff too. Like the singing covers of popular American songs that she's been slaying for the past six years of training.

Goku and Yamcha poked their heads in while Krillin being the shorter memebr struggled to see anything.

Goku was speechless at the image of ChiChi in light blue sweat pants and a white crop top that showed her perfect waistline, Her long ebony hair was down, her side bangs clipped back to stop falling into her face. When she started to sing it was like all of his senses were being controlled by her.

 _I'm lost without you_

 _It feels like a lie_

 _Will you at least give me an excuse?_

 _So I can resent you?_

 _I'm lost without you_

 _When morning comes_

 _In case you come back to me_

 _I'm such a fool_

"Alright..." Krillin pushed Goku forward causing him to fall to his knees out of his daydream with a thud startling the raven haired beauty in motion. ChiChi quickly turned around and took two steps back out of shock, two steps too many, she tripped over a water bottle that was temporarily marking their dance range. She fell with a thud and Eighteen burst out laughing which set Bulma off too. Goku, on the other hand, shut his eyes tight at the fall and quickly scrambled up to his feet and ran over to help the girl up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She ushered out, awkwardly taking his hand. They shared a moment of intense eye contact before Bulma decided to break the silence.

"You should star in a drama."

"Yo, you know what I mean? They have that vibe right?" Yamcha laughed along with Bulma by the door.

"Which one of you was rapping?" Krillin asked eagerly.

"Me." Eighteen spoke up slinging her backpack onto her right shoulder.

"That was pretty neat, you know, to have such great control over words and-"

"Thanks, short stuff." she winked playfully at him before squeezing through the crowd at the door and leaving the floor.

"Ouch." Yamcha whispered behind Krillin. Everyone found this hilarious, even Goku had to laugh at his friends' facial expression.

ChiChi smiled at the thought of both groups starting to get along. After a few seconds, she realized that she was still clutching onto Goku's hand. She quickly looked away and let go of it, a pink blush kissed her cheeks while the male got a little confused. As flirty as he could be on stage, he was oblivious to actual romance moments in real life.

"I just came up to tell you that I'm free if you wanna do anything." Bulma said dismissing herself not even giving ChiChi a chance to answer.

They all started to scatter their own ways leaving a very awkward ChiChi and Goku behind.

"I thought you were a group, Don't tell me they've already split you up?" Goku asked following the raven haired girl out of the studio.

"We are a group." She replied starting to pack her things up.

"So why are you splitting up like that?"

"Because it's our day off."

"So?"

"..." She paused for a moment. Was he really asking why they choose to take a day off? "We need space to prevent fighting."

"So you're doing a new song?"

"No this is our audition demo stuff, really I don't want to do any other song before the debut which is literally in five months, two weeks and six days."

"That's a precise time range" Goku chuckled at the detail.

"Well, they make sure to tell us that in every practice."

"Don't take it too seriously, they do that to test your mental strength."

"The clock is ticking no matter what encouraging words you tell me." She frowned at her own harsh tone.

"To be honest we were really slow at the beginning, especially Yamcha. he just couldn't cope with the pace so Vegeta threatened to kill us with one of the amplifier speakers. So they changed our schedule around to get a better effect." He shuddered remembering that horrid day.

"Dude calm down" Goku pleaded clasping his hands.

"No! I've had enough! Pick up your pace or you're all going to die!" Vegeta yelled back holding a 1.5-metre speaker above his head threatening to throw it.

"So...You're telling me to throw a tantrum to get what I want?" She asked jokingly looking him in the eyes. They stood frozen for a moment having another staring contest before Goku gave in.

"You didn't hear it from me." He sweat dropped and before they realized they were by the front entrance of the training center. Just before Goku opened the door he put his hood up and his black sunglasses on. ChiChi shot him a 'wtf' look and he smiled in return.

"Paparazzi." He said just before opening the door to meet a flash of camera straight in his face and as if a switch in his head flicked, He shut up and looked down before stepping aside to let the lady go first. ChiChi felt a little if not very uncomfortable walking out to about five cameramen waiting for some big shots to emerge. Hell, she was standing next to one. At least they ignored her though, she couldn't cope with this much attention from the public yet.

"Thanks." She whispered just loud enough for Goku to hear. After the first three steps down the car park, she was stopped by one of the men and Goku who was right on her heels grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him at a faster pace. He didn't speak or look at her just dragged her out onto the main street where they managed to mix in with other people.

"What was that about?" She asked more to herself than the man beside her.

"They're always lurking around here and since it's our comeback tomorrow they will pester anybody to get information. It's..."

"Annoying." She finished his sentence sounding rather annoyed. Goku chuckled.

"Thank you for the help, see ya later." She smiled at him and stopped to cross the road and get inside the rather small apartment building that was owned by the Bent. Although it didn't have any signs or markings on it, most paparazzi knew that it's where trainees and rookies live but since they were only trainees there was not much attention surrounding the building.

ChiChi was about to swipe her key card onto the door reader when someone beat her to it.

"Why are you following me?"

"Oh, best joke I heard in a while." Goku laughed "I live here."

"Right...in a trainees building?" She raised an eyebrow, pushing the door open.

"It's a hilarious story actually." He brought a hand to his mouth and started chuckling to himself causing ChiChi to stop and turn half way up the stairs.

"When we debut Vegeta and Yamcha got so popular that all the maniac fangirls were camping outside the complex we had. It happened every day so we asked to be moved back here even if it meant sharing rooms again until we're allowed to split up and live on our own." He told the tale, taking his glasses and hood off once the door was firmly shut.

"It can't be that bad.." She trailed off as Goku looked up at her raising his eyebrows.

"They were throwing underwear at the windows with love letters written on them...mainly to Yamcha. Hence why his ego spiked tremendously after the debut."

ChiChi burst out laughing and had to sit down to regain control over herself.

"It's his own fault for acting like he does around women but still." He listened to her laugh and decided that it hasn't changed since they were kids. The best thing he always liked about her. "There's a lot of things they were doing that I'm not gonna specify" He finished, walking up to where she was still crouching and holding onto the side bars. It was pretty cute, her hair was down and splayed across her back, a few stray bangs hung down at the front and Goku couldn't see her face clearly because of the straight black fringe. He found himself wanting to touch the hair, it looked extremely smooth and soft but before he could do anything she pulled herself up and walked further up to the first landing.

She put her backpack down by the door with number 2 on it and reached into it to find a hair bubble while Goku tried to open the door to number one...which was...locked? from inside?!

"Guys open the damn door." He hit the door once and closed his eyes when he heard Krillin, Yamcha, and Raditz laugh from inside.

"Hello Hello Tell me what you want right now" The three guys sang awfully mocking their youngest member.

"To come in." He said laughing at the howling going on inside.

"You can come over to us if you want, I think Launch and Mai are cooking." ChiChi offered and the door immediately swung open hitting Goku's chest. First out was Yamcha at the girls' doorstep, leaning against the door facing ChiChi.

"You can count me in!"

"Dream on." She said shutting the door behind her hoping that Goku would catch onto the trick and use it to get inside, Goku smiled and took the opportunity to sneak inside going straight for his favorite place in the world. The kitchen.

The Girls spent the rest of that day watching reality shows, looking at their senior's videos especially their debut performances, Bulma making a shit load of mental notes. But most of all they spent it relaxing together as tomorrow their intense regime kicks back in.

The boys, on the other hand, spent the rest of their day in pure silence, it was just a thing they had before any stage performances, they meditated for a long time to clear their minds and be ready to take on the world once again. Make it theirs.


	3. Fantastic Baby

Aaand chapter 3 re-uploaded! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish writing it :P

Song: Fantastic Baby

Artist: BigBang

* * *

"Well it's been an eventful night ladies and gentlemen, we've had plenty of amazing performances, clearly everyone has worked very hard for this comeback." A blonde man with shades announced to the camera.

"But do not threat, we still have our biggest guests awaiting their turn to blow us away with the fruition of their training, but for now here we welcome Camp of Chaos!" A shorter lady finished as the live airing camera zoomed out to capture the group of seven boys from Bensho Entertainment.

"It seems like just yesterday that you were here on the comeback stage, if I'm correct it's only been about three months since your last album release and here you are creating new material!" The blonde man said excitedly and Vegeta brought his mic up to speak.

"This is just a single we've put together quite a while ago but never had a proper chance to perform it anywhere so we decided to take some time off to do it."

"Wait you mean that you were recording the music video and rehearsing during your vacation time?"

"Well..yeah you could say that it was our time off after the last album." Vegeta was baffled slightly at the 'vacation' phrase as he never actually had one. He was the type that would work day and night to accomplish his goals so he settled with a smirk when the beaming hosts started wowing.

"Let's hope that our idols get some much-needed rest after working so hard." The hostess lady said to the camera which turned to Yamcha who lifted his microphone, ready to speak.

"We'd like to thank all of our fans who have been so supportive over the past years, we wouldn't have done it without you." Yamcha was trying hard to focus on the camera while Goku and Krillin were making heart shapes with their arms behind him.

"So your concept is carrying on from your last album 'Skool Luv Affair' where you pursue girls, is that right boys?"

"Yes, we tried to create a more mature image in this comeback so you could say the 'Skool Luv Affair' graduated." Yamcha chuckled at his joke and some other members lowered their heads to control their cool in front of the camera.

"Wow, incredible! And there's no doubt that your final outcome will be very successful, let's have a look!" The man said to the camera and a short video of the last albums' success played. It managed to be in the top three charts.

"Do you plan to stick with this concept or are you going back to the bad boy image."

"Actually our next album is already in works so I'm not going to spoil our fans, it'll debut in about 6 months if all goes well because it's a full album." Yamcha said laughing towards the end. Vegeta just nodded and looked down.

"I'm sure you'll work hard as always no matter what you'll sing about, for now, it's been Camp of Chaos shortly to go up onto the stage." Everyone clapped and the boys walked out of the interview corner. "Now ladies and Gentlemen, you've loved them for the past few years and I'm sure you'll continue to for many years to come! It's the Ginyu Force!" The blonde man exclaimed to the camera as the media men switched live broadcast to the cameras by the stage.

The crowd was going wild at the current performers as the COC went backstage to get final preparations to go up next, all they heard was distinctive rapping, singing and eventually the

"Wow, Fantastic Baby. Dance!" Goku could have sworn the ground shook with the fangirl roar. They clearly knew how to make a show come to life.

"Great and this is only Music Bank." Krillen said with wide eyes at the little monitor screen that had a complete view of the stage and audience that was just going wild with the approval of the Ginyus new song.

"Well, they did own the stage before us." Tien said analyzing the scene for himself. At the next 'fantastic baby' Goku and Yamcha engaged in some less than graceful dancing. They didn't hate on Ginyu force for being so popular, quite the opposite, they looked up to them for being so good at what they do.

"Guys, we're up." Vegeta signaled and they all got in line to shoot off just as Ginyu walked past, Vegeta and the Purple Alien shared a moment of silent death threats through eye contact.

"Good luck." Ginyu laughed, patting Goku on the shoulder and started to walk away with the rest of his group.

"Who needs luck when you've got talent." Vegeta smirked and left for the blacked out stage leaving the Ginyu Force gobsmacked.

"Thank you for your hard work." Goku bowed slightly embarrassed for his leader's behavior, Ginyu raised an eyebrow at the taller fellow and the rest of the group followed Vegeta.

"Well, whaddya know our little prince has gotten competitive." Ginyu smirked to himself and slowly followed the rest of his crew.

"Hey, they're on!" Bulma screamed across the little apartment nearly knocking her drink off the table.

"Sit your ass down then." Tights said annoyed at her younger sisters' excitement.

Bulma just couldn't contain her excitement about seeing her seniors perform on stage. ChiChi squinted at the screen when they zoomed in on Goku, he was truly talented when it came to performance, as were the rest of them but something stood out in him, maybe the smile...or his gaze when he looks at the camera.

"They're singing live?" She asked out loud analyzing the scene.

"Yeah they have to at least for the first few shows, I think after the mains they can put some lip sync in, I can imagine their voices being hoarse after so much singing." The crowd was going probably as wild as for the Ginyu force, but this time the crowd is screaming for the idols, not for the party.

"Their dance is on point though how does this even happen." ChiChi said leaning forward onto the couch from behind propping her elbows up on the top of it.

"The Ginyu Force didn't have a routine did they?" Tights mused still watching the screen.

"And they look so weird, where did they even come from?" Mai scrunched her nose up thinking of the alien-like band.

"Well, Earth is pretty much a base for alien races in this galaxy now, only because it's full of greens and water and the whole universe suddenly decided they should send their lazy troops down to prove how useless humans really are." Bulma finished her explanation with a sarcastic tone towards to end "Even in the entertainment department."

Right at the end when the camera settled on them as a group you could see them all sweating from fatigue and heat yet they managed to keep their smiles on and bowed to the crowd which made the screams intensify. After that, there were maybe two or three more artists come up and the live broadcast ended. Our boys didn't win but scored high enough to be in the top 3, which was more than enough for them. They were only active for two years and being in the top places was truly an achievement.

The girls pulled out their schedule for tomorrow and sworn to each other to work really hard. It was mainly vocal training since Piccolo was off with the boys doing their comeback specials, of course, the girls will be getting a dance tutor for when Piccolo is unavailable however this one seems to be away at the moment and is due back next week so Cynthia decided to get their debut song into gear while they wait. They chatted a bit and headed off to bed. ChiChi couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe the heat or stress was getting to her. She got a drink of water and it didn't seem to help but maybe fresh air would.

She grabbed her cell phone, a blanket, and key card to get back into the room. On the rooftop, there was very little space but enough to get a breather. She walked up to the barrier and look out into the busy street. It was 11 o'clock at night, she let her mind wonder back to her father's house and her old friends from the neighborhood. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into that feeling. The feeling of homesickness.

"Damn...this was my place to hide." A cheery male voice brought her out from deep thought.

"Too bad." She said absently not even looking at Goku. "You did well on stage today."

"Thanks, I was stressed cause my ear piece wasn't working right." He said walking up to stand next to her and leaned over the bar.

"If you struggled then you didn't show it." She huffed with a smile.

"Years of practice." He nudged her playfully with his elbow, something was off, she wasn't her energetic self like he saw in the training center.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"How did you end up like this?" She said staring blankly at the road below, wrapped in a light blue blanket. He watched her emotionless face and found himself wanting to hug that little body until he squeezed enough positive energy into her.

"Master Roshi adopted me when my grandpa died eight years ago." He said. ChiChi's head moved up a bit as he continued. "He was the boss of the whole entertainment business so didn't really have time to play around with me, basically I was left to fend for myself, the only thing he gave me was shelter and food." He looked up to see bright Ebony eyes staring into his soul, something between shock and empathy was written across Chi Chi's face.

"I met Krillin and Yamcha in the training center by accident, they were applying for auditions to become trainees and I just happened to be there. After that, it turned out that we went to the same school and they wanted to make friends with me." Goku smiled at the memory. "Then there was this...junior singing competition, it was nothing to do with Maters' business or becoming a trainee, but Krillin and Yamcha were insisting that I enter it, just as a joke on the public." They both chuckled and silence lingered in the air for a moment. ChiChi looked at his face to see if the story was finished but Goku's eyes were focused on the road beneath them, a distant look in them.

"I never intended to get the first place, I guess it was just natural for me to try my best and it opened a door to something new, four different companies were fighting over me and eventually Master Roshi said he won't give me away."

"That must have been awful." ChiChi whispered "Being auctioned for your talent." She could feel his pain even though she was never in such a situation, the only part she can truly relate to is being alone. To fend for herself when her father was dealing with his own business, she never got the attention that a growing child should receive from parents.

"Well." Goku sucked in a deep breath "I actually like doing all of this so I guess it's not bad, the attention I get from everyone now makes up for the time I was alone back then." He smiled which quickly faded as Chi Chi buried her face in her hands trying hard to stop the tears from flooding the little rooftop.

"What's wrong?" The gesture confused him.

"I don't know if I can do this, I know I've been confident about my capabilities but watching you guys and other groups work so hard I'm starting to doubt that I'll be able to make it that far." She stopped babbling as a pair strong arms wrapped around her little figure.

"Don't say that it's always hard at the beginning and don't look at anyone else, you know why you're here right?" He smiled and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Because you are unique."

ChiChi looked at his chest for a moment and decided against words, her forehead lightly leaned forward onto his chest and Goku stared at her silky black hair that he liked so much, hesitating, he placed a hand on her head to finally feel it again after so many long years, It seemed very unmanly, but when they were kids he would sit and comb, plat or decorate her hair, she would usually make flower crowns during that moment and put it on his head in return.

"A better question is why are you still here." She suddenly said into the material of his orange hoodie.

"You want me to leave?" He whined and pouted when she looked up at him which made her chuckle.

"Yes, you have to perform again tomorrow right, It's Inkigayo comeback tomorrow." She stated matter of factly, pushing herself away from him and heading towards the stairs.

"Aww nevermind that, I've done enough hours of slavery in that rehearsal room to be relaxed." He laughed and caught up to her.

"Good luck then. Show me the award when you get back." She said taking a step towards her door. Goku extended a fist towards her which caught her off guard.

"And you get some beauty sleep cause we don't want you to wither away before your debut. That would put a bad image on the company." He winked and she bumped her fist with his trying to mask the shock.

"Cheeky bastard." She shut the door behind herself and slipped down onto the floor with a huge smile on her face.

"You really know how to pick up girls." Krillen laughed when Goku got inside.

"Hm?" Goku looked at the shorter guy in confusion "What do you mean, I just told her to go bed." Krillen facepalmed and disregarded the confused teen still standing at the door.

"Next time buy her ice cream or something." He suddenly heard Raditz shout from the kitchen.

"..."

"Guys! It's not like that stop giving suggestions!" Goku's whole body flushed upon realization of what his adopted brothers were trying to do. Everyone apart from Goku started laughing and making jokes, even Vegeta smiled at the baboons that he shared his life with now.

The next day went by quickly, full of rehearsals all the way until the evening. ChiChi has been doing so much vocal training that her voice was raspy and eighteen along with Bulma wouldn't miss a chance to take a mick out of her.

Of course not.

"What? I can't hear you from here!" Eighteen yelled from the reception desk clearly teasing her friend. ChiChi crossed her arms over her chest controlling her temper when the front door suddenly opened behind her offering a gush of cool night breeze. Yamcha hollered in like some sort of world champion Goku and Vegeta soon followed but they went straight to one of the offices further along the corridor.

"Evening ladies, had a good day?" He asked cheerfully dropping himself onto the three seater sofa that was in the empty reception area, Bulma was taking up two spaces on that, practically falling asleep.

"Well done...hard work.." She mumbled something back to him and nuzzled her face into her backpack. Yamcha just smirked at her. He remembers those hard trainee days far too well.

"I'll take it as a yes then." He said looking over to Chi Chi who was still standing by the door. Mute.

"Where's the rest of you?" Juu asked more to herself than Yamcha but got a reply regardless.

"Back in the flat and I was about to ask the same question actually."

"They're talking to Cynthia." Juu replied briefly shattering Yamcha's hope for any conversation.

"Did you win?" ChiChi's over-trained voice spoke up.

"Yeah, we got a trophy this time."

"Congratulations, you actually won." Bulma chuckled into her bag, clearly ready to leave and sleep. It was 1 am for crying out loud.

"Whaddaya mean 'actually won'?" Yamcha shook a fist at her and ChiChi emitted a funny noise that made them both laugh. A few seconds later the two raven haired guys emerged from the office and Goku seemed to be explaining something that was not an easy subject to talk about with Vegeta.

ChiChi couldn't help but smile at the boys' attempts to get permission for something from his superior, she watched Krillen ask for something this morning before they left for pre-recordings at the show and it was the same awkward situation playing out. She wrapped her neck and lower half of her face with a scarf, there was really no point in checking her phone, not like anyone can message her at this time. When she looked up, her face was inches away from Goku's, making her heart skip a beat.

"Come on I'm gonna take you somewhere." He said cheerfully grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. She was far too hot in the face to say anything.

Juu smirked at ChiChi's pathetic attempt to stay calm, Goku was smiling from ear to ear all the way out of the building while ChiChi was on the verge of passing out from the close proximity they were in a few seconds ago.

"Can I come along?" Yamcha whined knowing what place Goku had in mind.

"No, I'm gonna buy her ice cream." Goku barked back and quickly exited with ChiChi in tow to prevent one of his best friends seeing the slight blush rising on his cheeks. Yamcha laughed, either way, giving Bulma a headache.

"Ice cream?" ChiChi queried in a silent voice.

"Th-that was a joke to get him off my case." Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly silently cursing himself for stuttering.

"So where are we going?"

"I have connections in this food place also..." He looked at her for a moment "They do this magical milkshake that brings your voice back." He grinned and earned himself a smack to the arm for mentioning her almost non-existent voice.

Inside was quite busy, but not crowded. What was surprising is that nobody so much as glanced over at the pair. ChiChi unfolded herself from the scarf and exposed her smooth milky neck.

"Ahh, Goku boy I was expecting you today." The old man behind the counter laughed and Goku exchanged greetings.

"So what will it be for our winner today." Goku smiled sheepishly trying to be modest about their success today.

"For starters, I need to recuperate for tomorrow so."

"Say no more." The man laughed and diverted his attention to ChiChi who was standing quietly next to Goku. "Anything for you dear?" ChiChi looked at Goku and he pretty much doubled the order. It was clearly that magic drink he was talking about and she had no clue or no money anyway sp he might as well deal with everything.

"You can get anything you want today!" Goku piped up when they finally sat down with their drinks. Half of Goku's already gone.

"Today?" She raised an eyebrow stirring her own "Are you sure this is consumable?" She looked at her cup filled with green essence.

"Relax I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Goku laughed and watched her take a sip through her straw.

"Okay you got me, this is quite good." She admitted and they both shared a laugh.

After random topics to talk about and the great big feast they shared, ChiChi somewhat loosened up, her voice came back full force and it was time to go back.

"That was fun, thanks, Goku." She said wrapping herself back up.

"It's alright, I figured you need to loosen up before Piccolo gets back to terrorizing you."

"Oh yeah, we were meant to have a new mentor."

"Marron probably, she is...different." Goku said uneasily putting his own scarf on.

"In what way?"

"Let's just say she is not gonna be able to do what we do." Goku said, "Then at the end of the day if she was put in charge of our choreo, it's not like we can do anything about it, maybe just...bribe her to let us change bits." He laughed and ChiChi scowled.

"She can't be that bad if she was employed here."

"Oh no she's a good instructor but she specializes in more...feminine type of dances."

ChiChi thought for a moment until her hands started to go numb from the cold.

"Whatever the case is Bulma will fight her if it's gonna be ridiculous stuff." She stated and Goku chuckled. They walked in silence for a moment. It was nice and refreshing to be out with someone different, maybe he was was right, she did need to chill out and stop pushing herself to a mental breakdown point.

"Goku I-" She was stopped by him. "What's wrong." He looked like a deer caught in headlights as a group of young girls approached them in the distance.

"Okay Chi time for adrenaline." He said and this time grabbed her hand to pull her into the next nearby alleyway. It was pitch black and if she didn't know better she'd say he was trying something, but of course, him being famous now they had to be careful of who saw them together.

"Okay, Mr. Big Star where to now." She said quietly as they reached a dead end.

"I'm not going back. So only one way out." He snickered and hoisted her up into his arms. After a moment they were both on the rooftop of the building and he was kneeling down in front of her ready to shut her up if she decided to scream.

"I'm...gonna pretend that didn't happen." Chi Chi said shocked staring him in the eyes. Goku cracked a smile and she started getting up.

"Wait don't show yourself up like that." He pulled her down immediately throwing her off balance causing her to fall on top of his knees. Their faces were once again inches away, maybe closer this time. "You can't get off here without me."

"Yes. I can. Every building has a ladder at the back of it."

"You can't be serious." He sighed in defeat knowing that she was very serious. She crawled up to the bars and peeked down to see the gang of maybe six teenage girls, all with a camp of chaos logo on the back of their jackets which made ChiChi laugh slightly.

"More fangirls?" She turned around to meet Goku's face again and this time moved away in frustration. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Getting so close."

"What's wrong with that, I'm not even touching you."

"..." She scanned his innocent face "You can't be that daft."

"Hey, you're the daft one if you think I wouldn't tell a fan apart from a psycho." He raised his voice slightly earning them some unwanted attention from below.

"Busted." Goku whispered and crouched down. Given the situation, anybody should be stressed, worried or scared, but not Goku, oh no, he found this rather hilarious and had to bite his jacket sleeve to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

"Someone's gonna find us then we'll be really busted." ChiChi watched as he giggled here and there. "Come on magic man get us out of here before they make security come up here." She gently pushed him over and started to chuckle herself.

"Up there? Are you sure you heard someone? Okay." A deep rough voice came from far too close and Goku decided that game's over.

"Alright miss worry-much hold on." He grabbed ChiChi's hand again and brought her close, securing her in his arms after which he raised himself into the air, being careful not be spotted.

"I'm scared of heights so make it quick." She said through her hands which were covering her face. He smiled at her gently and tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, ma'am." After a few seconds, they were back on top of their apartment building roof top.

"Hey, we should do this again."

"Yes, wait let me check my schedule for when I'm free to fly with you again, oh that's right, never." She said sarcastically and he reached out to her just as she stepped away.

"Oh come on we'd be in real trouble if someone like that saw us together, you don't want a scandal-" He stopped talking instantly when she pressed her soft lips to his cheek. It was like a small bolt of electricity passed through his body and it felt good. Too good.

"Thanks for taking me out." She said sheepishly, playing with her sleeves. Goku smiled and felt somewhat proud of himself. Only because the last time a girl tried to kiss him, he swatted her away automatically, yet his body wasn't even prepared to swat ChiChi away. He ruffled ChiChi's hair and pushed her towards the exit door leading down to their flats.

"Right, that's a yes to coming out again."

"What, I-no-" There was no point in reasoning with him, Chi Chi let it go and said her farewells by the flat door. As soon as she opened the door, Juu was right in her face with a bunch of questions to which ChiChi just answered by putting her hand on the taller blonde's mouth to cancel out all sound.

"Nothing happened, apart from our great escape from fans."

"But did he buy you ice cream?"

ChiChi flared up red at the question and started mumbling incoherent words. It seems like she's the only one that didn't get the joke back in the center.


End file.
